I Want Nothing More
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: Joker and his commander spend some R and R time in her cabin. Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect 3 or any of its characters Warning: This has Kissing in it Dedication: This is for you little one (My younger sister)


I Want Nothing More

Joker and FShepard

By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: Joker and his commander spend some R and R time in her cabin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect 3 or any of its characters

Warning: This has Kissing in it

Dedication: This is for you little one (My younger sister)

~Start Story~

The music in the back ground was mellow and soft and was only noticeable when the only two people in the room were in an awkward silence; which has been happening quite often. Neither one could really explain why such a thing was happening all they knew was that lately there has been some feelings boiling inside that were ready to come out.

Jeff Marou, also known as Joker sat on the sofa that was against the far wall, well Ariana Shepard sat on the adjacent couch. They both were at a loss of words. Shepard sat looking down at her hands that rested in her lap; well Joker stared at Sheared with a calm and distant look. Every now and then Shepard would glance up and see Joker staring, but Joker never shied away.

Shepard tried to rack her brain for words to say, but none were coming to mind; this was a first, and it was starting to get her angry. Why couldn't she sit here and have a simple conversation with one of her longest and dearest friends?

"So uh…Joker." She started, but didn't really know how to finish her sentence. Her face was still flushed and having Joker continue to stare at her wasn't helping.

"Shepard…" Joker said as he stood and moved (well limped) over so that he was sitting next to the commander. Shepard looked at Joker and then turned away, the butterflies in her stomach taking flight. This was horrible, she is the GREAT commander Shepard she should not have this feeling in the pit of her stomach, like it was all turning in knots.

"Ariana, I need to tell you something…" Joker said and it caught Shepard off guard as he used her first name. No one uses her first name, not even in the most intense of situations. Joker reached his hands out so that they could take Shepard's own hands. Shepard's cheeks had flushed a brilliant red and her shoulders tensed. This was all too new to the first human Spector. I'm not saying she didn't enjoy, it was just an _alien_ feeling that her brain did not have a way to handle.

So she stood there stiff as a bored as Jeff lightly rubbed her fingers with the pad of his thumb. Jeff moved his head so that Shepard was now looking at him.

"Look at me Ariana." He said as She was about to turn her head away again. Swallowing the lump in her throat she turned her head so that she was looking at Jeff's light chocolate brown orbs.

Thoughts were racing in her mind of what was going to happen. She wished she was on the battle field at this moment. Away from this intense awkwardness. She'd take Krogans over this any day.

"Jo-Joker wh-what is it?" Her voice was shaky as she was _forced_ to look at him.

A small half smile formed on Jokers face, and Shepard had to admit it was a nice sight. "I think I love you Shepard."

Shepard didn't know what to make of his words; they hit her like a brick wall. They just refused t sink into her brain. "I love you too Joker, I mean we've been together since the beginning." Shepard slightly laughed, trying to make light of this confession. The edge of Joker's mouth was pulled down into a frown. He was kind of hurt, and a slight pain pulled at his heart. "No Ariana, I love you. I love you more than a friend…I know I'm hardly a man, but I really hope you can accept me."

Ariana searched his eyes for any clue that this was a joke, I'm he's Joker for crying out loud. When she found no such thing it was as if a weight has been lifted off her heart. This was real; Joker was actually confessing his love for her. A smile tugged at her lips, and tears threatened to fall. Joker out of shock and concern lifted his hands to her cheeks wiping the tears that had managed to slide down her face. "What's wrong Ariana, I didn't mean to hurt you!" He franticly said.

Ariana moved her hands so that they covered Jokers. His skin felt warm against her own, and she smiled at the man, "It's nothing Joker, I'm just happy…" Shepard leaned into his hand, "I love you too Jeff." Joker smiled the biggest smile that Ariana has ever seen on the pilot's face. Joker moved his hands from Shepard's face and rested them on her hips, then using all his upper strength he picked Ariana up and placed her on his lap.

"Jeff! What are you doing your legs!?" Shepard asked trying to get off of him.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt… you're fine." Jeff kept Ariana in place and then moved his hands up to take hold of her cheeks. He brought Ariana's face to his own and captured her lips.

They stayed there for quite some time, locked in each other's embrace. When they finally broke apart they stared into each other's eyes. Shepard takes it back, she rather deal with this then Krogan any day.

"I love you Shepard."

"I love you Joker."

~THE END~

A/N: Well little one I hoped you like it :D I did a horrible job writing it, though…Well R&R Thanks ^^


End file.
